Galactic Federation Military
Founded by accident with the federation along with it,s military following the was the crucible because of james hackets actions before the war because he was the first to get military chief of the citadel to meet and during and speech after the war for it,s founding the core of the military was the N7 core which is know considered top tier special forces during the war and the fleets that accompanied the strike to finish the battle for earth in the battle of London Special forces the command chief of federation special forces shepherd adjunct being his wife Ashley williams who the mother of his four children two sons and two daughters who also supervisor and it CIC her adjutants being it chief of staff jotham bam who founded the specture core one of the first acts with the agreement of council after his death was to recognize him posthumously as a specture killed in the line of duty.and also legion was recognized as an N7 by hackett and also a specture who sacrificed himself for the geth race so it may live on the specturs are apart of this galactic federation military and know are considered the the best N7 core has to offer and they still have leeway but are not above the law anymore know work in teams and crews so none of them can go rouge that are in the military and all have normandy sr 2 V3 frigate using shepherds excess resources that where not used in rebuilding the world fleets and projects to construct them federation government security and anti terrorism core also known as the new cosisars is lead by jacob Taylor is a specture division some of there members have shady pass but turn over a new leaf after the war the core of engineering division is combat and public works and one of there better public faces led by lee raily who answers to anna von dent as one of her supiours officers who divided into lee rally divdid into subcommands combat and civil engineering and also internal construction and maintaince and RD or research and development who was a childhood genius graduated from MIT and Harvard before joining the military it the most diverse of the specture core it has geth ,humans, turinan, qurdiouns, drell salarians, asari, vocha, volus, battarians, krogen and even few promthans from the two billion or so discovered after the war in stasis and there and there also some yhang after they where civilized by force there is one leviathan who helps makes there lives easier the intelligence core it is lead by miranda lawson more like co lead by her and learia who is the asari councilor youngest one in history they work very closet with the specture MPs lead by garrus valkarian who is first non human to earn the N7 rank also known as archangel which was declassified and people felt bad he had to be stuck with fighting people who batman villeins in real life all the time and has been to comic con along with there primarch legion was also grated the honor after the war posthumously the geth survived the crucible activation by using there consensus as a wireless bunker and shield combat and peacekeeping and special forces lead by james vega one few who got the N7 designation without going rio and by merit and skill the black ops or also known as the djd is lead by grunt and zeed Marine corps one of the innovation was based on the anime series through smaller than there anime counterparts the mobile suit was designed by legion archives which he willed to shepherd and digested by the federation engineering corps given a chance by legion along with tactical landing space heavy flight ground battle vechile given funding by hacket because worth it for funding and logistical and security reasons and because legion did alot turns out it worked beyond there wildest dreams it was a bigger success the could ever imagine and became there main battle vechiles it was named the legion zeta gundam which a ftl mech to transformable fighter multiple ways was t and the legion pattern tactical landing space flight ground battle vechile FTL they control all small combat vechiles Navy legion on his own invented and showed shepherd laser lock before he died and also had designs for combat bridges because windows where a good thing for observation but not in combat other than small ones he got alot of his idea while watching gundam and combining current technology and tactics they operate the ship bond side only joint subbranches department of engineering and Research and development Category:After war universe